


Just Like Honey

by carnivalinsidemyhead



Category: Take That
Genre: Grinding, Hand Jobs, Insecurity, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstanding, Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalinsidemyhead/pseuds/carnivalinsidemyhead
Summary: Howard smiles to himself as he listens to Mark singing in the shower. He’s not exactly hitting all the notes like Mariah, but to be fair, Howard doesn’t think he could either.Besides it’s hard to focus on a couple of missed notes when Mark sounds so fucking horny and desperate.
Relationships: Howard Donald/Mark Owen
Kudos: 14





	Just Like Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the Summer 2019 European tour.

“And it’s just like ho-o-oney when your love comes over me…”

Howard smiles to himself as he listens to Mark singing in the shower. He’s not exactly hitting all the notes like Mariah, but to be fair, Howard doesn’t think he could either. 

Besides it’s hard to focus on a couple of missed notes when Mark sounds so fucking horny and desperate.

Also it’s rather hard to control your pitch when you’re wanking yourself off while you’re singing. 

Not that Howard would know this of course.

But he figures he should probably lend a hand since he’s that desperate. What are friends for after all?

He quickly peels off his vest and trackies and opens the shower door and presses in behind Mark, kisses his neck, and snakes his arm round his waist and takes hold of his cock.

Which is...fuck, he’s gonna have to stop teasing Mark about being small, isn’t he?

It’s not a usual thing, Howard joining Mark in the shower or offering anything sexual to him anywhere, but Mark is too keyed up to ask questions and just moans loudly when Howard starts to stroke him off and grinds his arse shamelessly against Howard’s cock, making Howard begin to pant with need.

He doesn’t even know why he’s in there, really. It’s all completely impulsive. He didn’t even fancy Mark until this tour and then suddenly he’s watching him slink around in tight, TIGHT glitter covered trousers that show off his arse and fighting the urge to bend him over and take him right there on stage. But he’s never given into his urges or even hinted at them beyond a few playful arse squeezes on stage and the odd crude joke here and there, neither of which is anything unusual or meaningful for them.

Well, it’s not as though he couldn’t use a shower. (Probably a cold one.) He’d had one right after the gig and it was undoubtedly wasteful to have a second one, but fuck it was hot as balls this summer and he was hot and sticky and dripping with sweat again and still hot and bothered from seeing Mark dripping with sweat, skin glistening like honey.

He wonders what’s got Mark so hot and bothered. Or who. He doesn’t rate himself enough to think that it could possibly be him, but he reckons Mark’s horny enough to accept anyone.

He’s not sure Mark even knows it’s him that he’s grinding himself against. He’s not spoken a word and the little slag hasn’t even opened his eyes. 

Mark doesn’t seem surprised by someone joining him, though, Howard realizes.

Was he expecting someone?

Fuck- was he expecting Gaz?

Mark is writhing and grinding and moaning and panting and getting closer and closer to cumming and Howard is nearly there himself from the friction and the heat and the guttural sounds coming out of Mark.

Who still hasn’t opened his eyes or acknowledged Howard’s presence.

But words start to stumble out of him as he’s nearing his climax.

“How...oh god, How..oh god... I want you so bad..How..fuck me please...god..fuck me so hard…”

Howard groans and spills down Mark’s arse cheeks and the back of his thighs.

Mark gasps and then calls out “HOWARD!!” in a piercing shriek as he cums, spilling into Howard’s hand.

Mark opens his eyes then and blushes at Howard. 

“Thought I must have imagined you. Figured you’d want to be with Gaz.”

Howard smiles to himself at the irony and then slowly and deliberately licks Mark’s cum off his fingers and pulls him close for a kiss that leaves them both breathless. 

“Just like honey,” he whispers into Mark’s skin.


End file.
